1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for processing online reading interactions, and more specifically, to a system and method for providing interactive messages as a user accesses online reading information at an end device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reading is an important way to obtain knowledge. Quickly grasping the key points of an article by reading is a desired ability. People often write notes in the margin, make marks, highlight text or draw lines to indicate the range of key points of articles as they try to track the main ideas in books or other printed documents. However, such markup techniques lack an interactive feedback mechanism, and thus a reader has no immediate way of knowing whether or not the demarcated ranges contain the actual key points of the articles. With advances in network technology, articles conventionally printed in papers or books are presented in the form of electronic documents and provided online, but the electronic documents have the same disadvantage of lacking an interactive feedback mechanism as that in the prior printed documents. Such a way of reading is not efficient and doesn't allow quickly and correctly grasping the key points. Furthermore, such a way of reading is a monotonous process that adversely affects the reading experience.